


Zelda Goes Sickomode-

by bibi_poppy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ALL TAGS AFTER THIS ARE NOT IMPORTANT, Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, Depressive Self Projection, Dread of Failure and High Epectations, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, Insecurity, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Vulnerability issues, guys dont attack zelda okay, i couldnt tell if this was before or after he saved her so dont ask me, light injury, she doesnt fully understand link at this time, they are both sad children who have to deal with a fck ton of bullshit, theyre on neutral/lowkey bad terms here, writing collaboration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibi_poppy/pseuds/bibi_poppy
Summary: (pls dont attack me for the title, blame my friend we're dum dums okay-)Tension is thick between these two but at least bokoblins make for a good stress relief punching bag- or well, stabbing bag.(Zelda snapped and thats on having the weight of the world on you at the fresh yummy age of 16-17 💅also link said emotionally closed off child and anyone whos mad or demanding of these two will have to eat my fcking fist-)BEWARE LACK OF DESCRIPTION AS TO THEIR ACTUAL LOCATION IN THE STORY OKAY? OKAY
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), link/zeldas invisible fist, zelda/insecurity
Kudos: 8





	Zelda Goes Sickomode-

It was funny; even after all this time his silence left her feeling uneasy. There are moments she has to look back because she wonders if he's even there. Times when she glances at his bust to check for a rise and fall. He's a still image of sorts and some part of her resents that. The way every move has a purpose, how every step is never a waste. She knows it's not his intention, but a small childish piece of her feels like he's trying to demean this princess. Proving more and more how incapable she is. It's an ugly thing; occasionally she struggles to decipher the reality of this confliction. And it is not as though only he can make her shoulders chill and feel that looming dread. Zelda has always been her worst enemy, but it is so much easier to say he's the cause of her natural destruction. That it is he who scrapes at the back of her scalp. Monstrously attempting to break through the crack in her skull and rip apart her mind. She thinks he definitely might have tried already. Sneaky and quiet as he follows behind her. Always looming. Always haunting. His gaze burning and melting her skin, making her stomach constrict. 

She prays to Hylia that he will speak more than just a few words because maybe then she'll have less to fear. And just maybe she'll have more power.

Even with all of this, she still wonders about Link. She'd rather say she doesn't trust him or even that she hates him, but those things are simply not true. In fact, she's not really sure what she feels for him outside of that gentle resentment. But she is certain that they are not friends. Acquaintances? Is that even correct? He's almost always with her, but they're not chatting idly much less bumping shoulders over silly jokes. He's just her guardian. Nothing more and nothing less. What does he even think of her? Probably as some helpless burden. No. That's just her voice talking. She's seen how he fights off anything in her path—but of course, that is his job and—

A small sigh escapes her. This is too much, thinking about it gives her a headache. Which is not something she wants to be having while walking a thin trail so elevated. She glances beside herself and just as expected—his irises (like globes of the summer ocean) are trained sturdily forward. His gaze is a steel wall, really, impenetrable and cold. There are everything and nothing at all to be said within them. His lips are relaxed and his eyes just slightly narrowed but besides that? There's not much for notation from her perspective. For all she knows he could be day-dreaming about running home to snuggle into bed and bask in his time away from her. Not having to deal with her. Never having to think about wasting his life on someone who can't even do the one thing she's supposed to—

Crack.

What—

Abruptly, the ground beneath Link is crackling and breaking apart. Instantaneously he's falling through, her breath hitching.

"Hah-" It's a small noise, but to even hear his voice after minutes upon minutes of silence jolts her. She's skidding across the infant concave to snatch his wrist; a startling bolt striking her into action. Zelda never really thought much of her physical strength, even with all her training, she's never had to use it direly. But in a situation like this, she's glad and honestly impressed by how well she's holding him up.

"Link! Are you alright?!" Before he can even react to such a question, and she finds it so compelling how flabbergasted he is by it (or maybe even by just what's happening, she's not sure and when has she ever been with him-), the same bokoblin they'd escaped from before is grasping at him. Screeching and clawing at his calf, only to be knocked in the face with the boot of Link's heel. Zelda scrambles to yank the knight up over the edge. A hulking tug and she lifts him, she actually does it—but they're not fortunate because as she'd helped, that stupid bokoblin had attached itself to Link's ankle like a leech.

Her heart almost drops, being so close to such a beast, just inches away. She's seen Link takes these creatures out within seconds and she's confident if he were in her position he'd strike it down without hesitation. But everything suddenly seems so slow; it's not Link in her place and she's not him. She never has been, she's not killed before, she can't do this. She wants to really, she's been trying so hard but she's not him—Zelda's not him—

And then her heart does stop. For just a second; she hears the scuff of dirt next to her and it sends the crimson organ in her chest pounding, the blood is rushing and she's on fire and he's coming and he's going to steal this from her like he's taken so much else—

So the princess unsheathes her blade and slams it down into the bokoblin. Over and over and over, until it can prove something. Until she believes that it is something worth her father being proud of. It's not fair that she has yet to show what she can do. It's not fair that she's the one who lets everyone down. It's just not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair. How long are they going to give her before they decide she's useless? So she has to do this; they have to know. She can be capable; she can be strong! She swears on the aching in her sternum when the night sky blankets the world, and she's sobbing into her white sheets. She swears on it all. The very blood in her body is the gift she would give for this kingdom if it meant they could thrive. She will stain the purity of what comforts her if need be. Don't they know what she's willing to do? Or will she be cursed to forever pray for their faith?

It's dead.

Her panting is heavy while her forearm is soaked in blue, it reminds her of the paint the artists in the castle use. But this—It's gross and sticky. A rasped retch before she swallows thickly as she forces the contents in her stomach to stay down. It looks as though someone has flicked the paintbrush near her. Like someone said it'd add something to her, make her prettier or just anything better, but—

It's so gross. So, so gross. 

The blood managed to spray onto her eyelashes, so they cling when she blinks. It's uncomfortable and kind of annoying. She shifts into a standing position; her knees burn a little from being abraded. There's a limp as she gets up, her legs are sort of numb when she walks towards Link. She can't be bothered to understand why; things are a bit of a daze presently. For some reason, her vision clears when she sees him, the muddled events washed away. They're eyes meet differently than before. She's in search of what doesn't belong to her, perhaps a desperation to lock onto anything.

But there's nothing. Absolutely nothing; Zelda wonders how Link even does it. What kind of power does an individual have to have to be able to embody an image so empty? But then in her peripheral vision, she catches sight of his fingers twitching just slightly. The tips are curling a bit until finally his whole hand stills. She looks back to his face and—

Oh.

His lips are just barely pursed.

Zelda's gaze softens as he quickly composes himself. Of course, it's already too late. They both know that.

'Just maybe-' She thinks, her tender palm extending towards him, fingers splayed. A tender, slow gesture. Her body's feeling numb and tired, there's a lingering flame deep in the cavity between her ribs, but this is important too. Everything sucks right now, shes just killed and she's all dirty and it probably didn't mean anything to anyone but her, but seeing this and comprehending him, if he just lets her—

"Link-" He pushes himself up on his own, scans her over before he settles his sights on her abrasions. This unnerves her, it doesn't feel right, and wasn't he the one who fell-?

He moves ahead of her a few steps before looking back. His mouth opens and he's really going to say something, anything—

"Go." 

Her nails cut and squeeze into her palms. Fists balled while her teeth slam into each other in a harsh 'clack'. And Zelda swears she's never wanted to punch someone so bad in her whole life. To hear the snap in his jaw and feel the blood on her knuckles. Her throat grows tight and the tears are flooding, but even through the blur she can see his figure before her.

Looming. Haunting. And once again proving how much weaker she is.

**Author's Note:**

> king rhoam be a good father challenger
> 
> link eats butterflies and is as baby a butterfly what a time to b alive
> 
> ANYWAYS THIS WILL HAVE TWO PARTS CONSISTING OF THE SAME SITUATION FROM EITHER CHARACTERS PERSPECTIVE! I wrote zelda's part, clearly, and my friend will write Link's. Whether the second part will be posted on here is to be determined! Stay healthy, please take care of urselves and remember to drink water bitches >:)


End file.
